The Summer Everything Changed
by TheSilverSonata
Summary: It's been a month since Belly and Conrad got married, and a lot can happen. They've had bumps along the road in their relationship in the past, but it's nothing compared to what lies ahead. No, this bump is bigger and closer than anything they've ever faced, and it's a boy.


No… this was not happening. It was impossible! We didn't… well, we did, but I thought that we were safe!

My breaths came in short and shallow spurts and I felt an earsplitting headache coming on; I knew what happened next. I covered my mouth with my hand and weakly turned over to vomit into the toilet. This was horrible; absolutely dreadful.

Don't get me wrong; I've always wanted to be a mother, just not this soon! Conrad and I had gotten married barely a month ago! And, of course, on our honeymoon we did… things, but-

I yelled in frustration and threw one of the four white sticks that all told me the same thing.

A knock on the door. "Belly? Are you alright?"

I froze. He wasn't supposed to be home; he was working late today, is what he said. Why was he here? I needed to hide this—hide everything! "I-I'm fine," I said, trying to be confident. It didn't work; my voice was quiet, shaky, and most of all: terrified. My hands shook as I picked up the pregnancy tests and stuck them into the band of my skirt.

"Belly, open the door, please," Conrad said in a calm voice. "I'm not an idiot; I know when you're okay and when you aren't."

I swallowed and blanched. This was too much. I didn't know why I was so terrified; I mean it was Conrad we were talking about. We were married; it's not like he was going to leave and never return.

I shouldn't have thought of that… Every worst case scenario flashed through my mind and I had to lean against the sink for support.

"I-I was just going to take a sh-shower," I said hesitantly.

I heard Conrad sigh. "I'll open the door myself if you don't. You know we made it so that all the locks in this house have keys."

Shoot… I'd forgotten about that. "But I'll be naked!" I lied.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before," he responded smugly. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"But"—I covered my mouth again. Another wave of nausea hit me, and I went down, down, as in, continuously hurling whatever I'd had to up into the toilet.

"Belly?" He started knocking on the door a bit more urgently. "Belly, seriously, open this door."

He was worried, I knew it, but I couldn't open the door, not until I'd pulled myself together. I spat the last of the vomit into the toilet and made my way over to the sink to wash out my mouth. "It's all good," I said through a mouthful of mouthwash. "I-I just have a bit of food poisoning?" I said it as more of a question. I was horrible at lying to begin with, even more so to Conrad.

There was a pause. "If you're okay, then prove it. Open the door," he challenged.

I pressed my mouth into a straight line and swallowed. "Fine." I hesitantly walked over and open the door with a trembling hand. "See, I told you I was fine."

Conrad frowned and placed a hand on my cheek. I wanted to tell him, right then and there, but something was holding me back. If I told him, and he left, I would lose everything. I knew he wouldn't, but there was a small voice in the back of my head saying that he would—saying that I could never be sure that he would stay.

"You're so pale," he mused. "And you do feel a bit feverish. Let's get you into bed, okay? I'll take care of dinner." He leaned down and gently kissed me on the forehead.

I shook my head. "I think I'll just hang out in here." I smiled weakly. "I don't want to puke in the bed," I said lightly, or at least I tried to. I did a little bounce to show that I was fine, but it was a mistake. The tests—all four of them—fell out of my skirt and I froze.

Conrad looked passed me and stared at them. He blinked a few times as if trying to make sure that the image in front of him was real, and then looked between me and the tests. "You're…" His voice trailed off and his eyebrows creased.

I bit my lip to refrain from crying. I nodded my head the tiniest bit and looked down. With my eyes closed to keep the tears from falling, I twisted the front of my skirt.

"Hey, look at me," Conrad said, tilting my head up with a gentle hand on my chin.

My eyes opened and I looked at him with a miserable look. A few tears leaked out of my eyes and fell onto his hand.

He smiled that lopsided grin that made my heart skip a beat. "Why are you crying? Isn't this a happy thing?"

I should've been happy. I was going to have a child with the man I loved, so why wasn't I? "I'm scared," I answered quietly with a wavering voice.

Conrad folded his arms around me and guided me to our bed, not once letting me out of his embrace. "Well, you shouldn't be," he said as we sat down. He placed a hand on my stomach and grinned. "Because he or she will be the most amazing kid anyone could ever hope for."

I buried my face into his chest and he kissed me lightly on the head. "How will we, I don't know, tell everyone?" I murmured.

"Isn't your mom having the fourth of July dinner this year?" He asked. I nodded. "We'll tell them then, alright?"

I nodded again and took a deep breath. "Okay." I felt him smile through my hair and I looked up. "What?"

His smile widened. "Nothing, I'm just happy. Is that wrong?"

Before I could answer, another wave of nausea hit me. I covered my mouth for the umpteenth time that day and darted out of his grip, hurling, once again, in the toilet.

Conrad was immediately at my side, rubbing my back and holding my hair out of my face. "Are you alright?" He asked me once I'd finished puking up nothing. I shook my head, not trusting myself to speak in fear that I'd throw up, yet again. I wiped my mouth with a piece of toilet paper and flushed the toilet. Shaking, I stood up, but I couldn't stay up. Conrad scooped me up and walked me over to the bed again, gently depositing me onto the soft mattress. "I'll get you something to eat and drink, okay? Just chill out in here until then," he said, brushing a few strands of hair out of my face.

I nodded. "Okay," I mumbled. I closed my eyes and he kissed me on the cheek.

~O~

I closed the door softly behind me and ran my fingers through my hair. Belly was preggers, as in, we were having a kid, as in; I was going to be someone's dad.

I didn't know if I was ready to be a dad yet; we'd only just gotten married, but it's not like I could say anything! She was freaked out as it was and I didn't need to add to her anxiety.

I blew out a breath and walked to our kitchen. This was going to be an adventure.

**A/N: So, this is my first fanfiction for ****The Summer I Turned Pretty****. Do you like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think, and I'll try to update soon!**

**Don't forget to R&R, Love ya all ;), Until Next Time!**

**~Sil**


End file.
